


Trust

by ablamarka



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Soft Regina, i love soft queer women, soft janis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Regina feeling insecure about her body (because of the whole kalteen situation) and Janis comforting her."





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a prompt I received on tumblr (ablamarka), I really enjoyed writing it and since it had over 1000 words I decided to also post it in here :)

Janis’ hands travelled slowly down Regina’s body as they layed in the blonde girl’s bed while half of the school was drunk downstairs. Ever since Regina stopped being a mean girl, the parties became less important than winning Janis’ trust back.

The kisses and bites all across her chest were already getting darker but Janis kept moving her tongue over Regina’s tanned skin while she tangled her fingers in Janis’ hair keeping her in place. Agile hands with black nail polish reached under Regina’s shirt and the feeling of a warm hand against her stomach sent shivers all over her body, Janis’ moved her way up and kissed her lips another time and Regina could swear everytime they kissed she felt like the first time, no matter how cheesy that is.

And it was so good to feel Janis’ body against hers, to feel her lips exploring her skin and fingers touching everywhere. It was becoming more and more often the times they ended up in situations like this, although it usually happened in parties after they both had taken some shots and had some beer, the look they shared across the room was enough for Janis to follow Regina upstairs and hold her against the girl’s bedroom door. 

They’ve never taken this further than making out, not because they didn’t wanted to, but usually something - or someone - would interrupt them, Janis’ phone ringing nonstop because her mother wanted to know where she was, Damien storming into the room with someone and blushing when found the girls or Karen lightly knocking the door wondering where they went and why they left her alone in the dance floor. This time was different, they wereboth sober, remebered to lock the door, left both of their phones on silent and Janis talked to Karen before heading upstairs.

So this time, when Janis was in the middle of taking off Regina’s shirt while moving down her neck and moving her waist against hers causing Regina to release soft moans, the former mean girl felt her body immediately tense and she stopped and moved enough to face her.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, sure...” Regina rushed pulling Janis again for a messy kiss.

Janis knew something was wrong and the last thing she would ever do is let Regina hide her feelings.

“Babe...” Janis pulled away again, facing Regina with deep concerned eyes.

Regina bit her own lips at the affectionate word she wasn’t used to hear but sounded so good coming from Janis’ lips.

“Just...” she thought about making an excuse but staring at the honesty in her lover’s eyes kept her from hiding the truth. Regina sat on the bed and Janis leaned on one arm staring at the girl that played with her own fingers.

Regina wasn’t looking at Janis but she knew the look the girl was giving her. She could sense the worry and attention she was getting, and, for once, she didn’t wanted the spotlight on her.

“You know I’m all confident and stuff but I’m not entirely happy with how my body looks right now.” Regina gesticulated with her hands and shaked her head while speaking as if it would make Janis believe that her insecurity was just a trivial problem. “You know I've been wanting to lose three pounds. I just can’t stop being over aware of how much I weight right now.” she finished shrugging her shoulders and avoiding Janis’ eyes.

Janis kept staring at Regina and got to look at certain things she haven’t before, maybe because Regina was now more vulnerable than she’s been in a long time or maybe because Janis has never let herself get near enough to see, whatever it was, the light freckles over the girls nose, the fidgeting fingers or the messy hair has never made the girl seem more pretty; more real.

Watching that and hearing what she was saying seemed crazy in Janis’ mind.

“Regina George... There is nothing that could make you look bad.” Janis moved closer leaning over Regina with a soft smile. “Not a crazy amount of Kalteen bars, which by the way were my fault-” Regina tried to argue but Janis stopped her with a quick peck on the lips. “Nothing could change how amazing, determined, caring and beautiful you are.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the sweet words and careless fingers that soothed her arm, she knew her eyes were watery but tried her hardest not to show that.

“I know it is easier for me to talk than it is for you to believe.” Janis paused thinking and her look was serious. “I really wish you could see what I see.”

“What do you see?” Regina asked in a whisper.

Janis didn’t do demonstrations of affections, but she couldn’t deny it to Regina.

“I see someone beautiful inside and out. Especially inside, and she’s crazy hot, so you can imagine how amazing her personality is, right?” Janis smiled at the way Regina’s head turned sideways avoiding staring at her.

Janis held Regina’s face and turned to face her.

“I have parts of my body I’m insecure about. Parts of my personality, my tastes, whatever... What I mean is...” Janis took a deep breath. “Being insecure is normal, but finding someone you trust and sharing it with them is great.”

“Am I someone you trust?” Regina flashed a hopeful yet timid smile.

“Of course you are.” Janis let her forehead reach Regina’s and smile, for a moment they just closed their eyes and enjoyed the proximity, ignoring their surroundings and their doubts.

Regina slowly reached for Janis’ lips and as their bodies temperature rised she’d let her body merge into the other girl’s bringing her closer by holding her shoulders and dipping her fingers in there. As Janis’ deepened the kiss their tongues colided and she noticed how Janis’ hands moved through her body but avoided certain places. The girls warm hands on her neck, chest and legs made her skin tremble where it touched.

Their rhythm was slowly stablished again, the bites, shivers and avid smiles exchanged in the middle of soft moans. There were something slightly different this time, their touches were more meaningful, more certain; the kiss was slower and careful and every look they exchanged held this crazy passionate look but also a recent complicity.

Janis’ temptative touches ended when Regina reached for her hand and, without stopping the kiss, led her to under her shirt. It wasn’t an unusual move, she did that all the time when she and Aaron started dating and the boy was still afraid of her, but this was completely different. This movement, the uncertain touch, felt like a promess being made. Felt like trust.

Their lips brushed when Janis separated and kissed her way down meeting the girl’s now uncovered stomach. Janis kissed her skin at the pace she took off her shirt, letting no uncovered part untouched by her lips. 

She could do that forever, leave marks on that skin and adore Regina’s body, it was hard to tell - given the circumstances she was in - but it felt a lot like love.

She shared a look with Regina, while laying a soft kiss just below her bra, and knew the girl felt the same. 

There was no need to say it out loud though. It was clear. At least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Have any prompts or suggestions? Find me on tumblr (ablamarka)!


End file.
